Fallen
by Out Of Mind
Summary: Sometimes the worst place to be, Is inside your own head.
1. Introduction

Fallen  
  
"Sir, I have been over and over these reports and there is no point in us going back to P3X-721" Samantha Carter stood in her General's office, looking incredibly stressed. She had one arm pushed against the doorway, and the other clung onto her mission report from the last trip to P4F-023. The general looked up from the last mission report that had been thrown onto his desk.  
  
"Major, I can understand your disapproval, but Dr. Jackson has the theory about the Carhaylian civilisation, and the SCG needs all the information that we can muster from this group of people"  
  
"But Sir" Sam started.  
  
"No buts Major, we need this, and this is the last word." He looked up at her sternly, then looked back at his desk.  
  
"Dismissed" He added.  
  
Sam walked out Hammond's office with an incredibly hateful look plastered across her normally happy face. As she started to walk down the stairs, she mumbled to herself.  
  
"Damn P3X-721, stupid civilisation, there is nothing there, its all empty. The whole place is a Shi-" She never got to finish her sentence before she walked straight in Colonel O'Neill, her CO.  
  
"Whoa Carter" he held up his hands to let her pass. She took a look at him, and then walked back to her lab, cursing under her breath about anything and anyone who crossed her path.  
  
With a shake of his head O'Neill watched her leave, slamming every possible door behind her before the sound was gone.  
  
"This cant be good". He jogged up the rest of the stairs, making his way to Generals Hammond's door.  
  
"General"  
  
"Ah, come in Colonel." The general put down the report and stood up. Jack walked into the room and sat down in one of the chairs that were pushed under the front of the desk.  
  
"General, Sir, What exactly did you tell Major Carter?" He asked, his eyebrows raised, waiting for the name that he knew would come up.  
  
"I told her that you would be leaving for P3X- 721 in 24 hours" Jacks face fell. He would have smiled had this not been so serious.  
  
"Ah, explains a lot" he murmured  
  
"Pardon"  
  
"Nothing, just remembered something"  
  
"Is there a reason why Major Carter doesn't want to participate in this mission?"  
  
"No" Jack said a little too quickly to be believable.  
  
"Colonel?" He asked, a little more seriously.  
  
"Ok, we, she had a run in with someone that, well she doesn't want to meet again" The General shook his head and grimaced.  
  
"Can you try and knock some sense into her; she really can't let squabbles come between our work. This is a very serious matter. This will have to be resolved, or I cannot let her go"  
  
"Will do sir" Jack stood up and walked to the door,  
  
"And Colonel, keep her away from the source of the 'Problem'" he smiled then put her head back down and continued to read the briefing.  
  
"Yes sir". He nodded and made his way back down the stairs.  
  
"Now this will be a different Trip" He muttered, missing the last few steps as he walked down the corridor to her lab.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In her lab, Sam was sitting on the chair, pushed into the desk. Still murmuring to herself, screaming abuse at all those who were trying to make her go back to that god forsaken planet. With her pen to the page she was scribbling notes. Unusual to her unusually neat jottings, to the ones that she wrote when she was angry. They had big spidery lettering, with large underlining. Dotted around the piece of paper there were large pictures of water droplets and spiders webs, along with a couple of cars travelling on an uphill piece of road that went across the page of notes.  
  
As she drew, there was a loud knock on the door, "Carter?" came a voice she had learned to recognise since there feud on the very first day she had started to work at sg-1. Now that was a long time ago. Lost in her own thoughts she sat, oblivious to his knocking.  
  
When he knocked again louder, her thought bubble broke and she crashed back to reality with a loud and large sigh, followed by an almost scream as she scrunched up the piece of paper and threw it into the bin.  
  
Watching her get angry, he almost turned away in a hurry to get back to the mess hall, when he stopped.  
  
'Maybe I should talk to her now while she is slightly angry, than later when she is very angry'  
  
As he contemplated, Sam was wielding the biro in her hand with the force of a broad sword. Jack swore he could see the tip of the pen almost glow red as she made the paper indecipherable. He summed up his courage and knocked on the door again. This time he was received with the pen flying at the door aimed at his face. When he ducked with instinct, he gulped.  
  
"Rather a Goa'uld mother ship than her in a bad mood". He stood up and opened the door,  
  
"Carter" He looked at her, cocking his head to one side like a curious dog as he summed up the situation and plucked up the courage to move closer.  
  
"Carter, this is about P3X- 721 isn't it?"  
  
With that she looked up at him from her aimless scrawl and started to cry.  
  
"Carter?" He walked over to her and stood in front of her in the spare chair that sat next to her desk,  
  
'Oh god, here comes the part when I have to turn on the O'Neill Charm. Charm, what am I on about, this is a woman's situation' he sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder,  
  
"Its Ok, I can promise you it wont happen again, I swear"  
  
She lent in to his holding her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she grabbed his jacket.  
  
'In any other situation this could be enjoyable' he thought.  
  
He placed a hand on her back and rubbed it gently. "Promise sir?" she asked between the sniffles  
  
"Scouts honour" He held out his hand in the supposed Boy Scout promise.  
  
"Well I guess that must be a genuine promise then" she smiled, pulling away she lent back against the arm of the chair.  
  
"Just promise me, you will be on your best behaviour".  
  
That remark made her smile as she wiped her face with the sleeve of her jacket. Standing up, she ripped the piece of paper from her pad and dropped it in the bin.  
  
"I have to go and see Janet. We leave in 24 hours, and I need my check up"  
  
She pulled the chair out and stretched her arms. Jack watched and smiled at her.  
  
'Damn, I'm getting good'  
  
He watched her very carefully as she walked out, glaring at the soldiers as they walked past. Seeing Jack sitting in the chair near Carter's desk they smiled and pointed. Opening the door as they walked past one of them stuck his head through the door,  
  
"Colonel, not meaning to be rude, but what did you do to make Major Carter so mad?"  
  
"I have only made her mood better, If I hadn't, you'd be dead now" He smiled a false smile and walked from her lab past the soldiers and down towards the Mess hall to find Teal'c and Daniel for lunch.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Come in Sam" smiled Janet as she heard the knock on the door. Putting down the graph that she had just been given she turned to Sam,  
  
"Oh, what's the matter, please god, not another one of O'Neill's jokes?" Sam smiled, then walked over to the examination table.  
  
"No, unfortunately" she paused to think about what she had just said,  
  
"You know what Janet, I never thought I would ever have to say that" She levered herself onto the table and rolled up a sleeve.  
  
"Mission through the gate in 23 hours" she sighed,  
  
"Where to this time?"  
  
"P3X-721"  
  
"Oh Sam,"  
  
"Yeah. Exactly." Janet walked over to Sam and embraced her, lets hope that this time will be better yeah"  
  
"Yeah, Colonel has Scout Promised that he will make sure it doesn't"  
  
"Wow, scouts Honour. I didn't know he was a scout." She stopped to think,  
  
"Never mind, I need all the normal stuff including a blood sample"  
  
Sam winced, not another blood sample. She rolled up her sleeve and awaited the injection from the small women that had turned around to get the needle ready.  
  
This next mission was going to be an interesting one....  
  
**Out of Sight, Yet Never Out of Mind** 


	2. Going Under

Disclaimer: We do not own Sg-1 or any of the characters. However any of the Characters that are not recognised by MGM, Belong to us, and cannot be  
used without out permission.  
  
"Breathe it in guys, the air of Planet P3X-721" Jack stood a little way from the Star gate. Sam grimaced with his words, "Ok, Daniel, you and Teal'c fan put to the left to look for Daniel's Carhaylian Do-hickey, Carter, we'll go right"  
  
Teal'c stared his determined walk over to the left with Daniel before Daniel turned round and walked back over to O'Neill,  
  
"Jack, look after her, and keep her away from, you know" He glanced over at Sam making sure she was out of earshot.  
  
"Daniel, trust me, it won't happen again"  
  
"Yes, of course" Daniel jogged over to Teal'c; turning to the Jaffa he stated talking.  
  
"Teal'c"  
  
"Yes Daniel Jackson"  
  
"Do you think Sam will be ok"  
  
"I think that Major carter will be safe in the hands of Colonel O'Neill"  
  
"Yeah, suppose, in the Colonels hands" He smiled the shrugged. Their conversation turning to the point Teal'c made at the last meeting  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Carter Slow down" the Colonel called to her across the field like thing that they were trudging through. She didn't.  
  
"Carter, that was a direct Order"  
  
She stopped, then started again.  
  
"Sorry Sir" she slowed slightly, but her pace was still too fast for Jack.  
  
"Look" He stopped her by the arm as he attempted to regain his breath. "I know that you really don't want to be here, but walking so fast that your CO cant keep up with you is ridiculous." She nodded then slowed to Jacks Pace,  
  
"Im sorry Sir, but I just want to get this mission over as soon as possible. Even if we have to stay overnight"  
  
"I understand Carter. S'ok."  
  
They finished walking in silence till they reached the edge of the large field.  
  
"Oh my god, I forgot how amazing this place was" Jack removed his cap and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "And how hot it was" He placed his cap back on his head and looked over the steep drop that lay in front. As he stepped forward a few small stones became dislodged and rolled all the way down to the bottom.  
  
"Hazardous" Sam smiled  
  
"Mmmmmm" Jack grunted as he spotted what, or who Sam didn't want to see.  
  
Over at the bottom of the gorge like crater that they were perched above, stood Versuvious. He was waving franticly to try and attract the attention of either Sam or Jack.  
  
"Sam, Sam, down here" he called.  
  
"Oh god," Sam looked at her feet, "Carter," O'Neill said through heavily grit teeth, "Smile and wave, look like your interested,  
  
"It kills me sir" She lifted her hand slowly, in what almost could pass as a wave.  
  
"Smile Carter. Peace with this world is at risk. You know the regular stuff. Accept gifts. Eat food, smile at natives. Its all the same."  
  
"Yes sir" she repeated again. The order that had been drummed into her since her first lesson at school.  
  
"Lets get moving Major" With that, they started to walk down the cliff face. Foot by foot, making sure that the fall was avoidable.  
  
After the trial, they had finally reached the bottom. Sam behind Jack, for more reasons than one. A) Because he made a suitable barricade from the horrors that lay before, and b) because if she fell she could happily fall onto him. He was her rock in life. Always there and always steady.  
  
"Jack O'Neill, you have returned through the gate of the stars. Is this another trip for research or" He turned his attention to Sam, standing behind O'Neill "Or maybe something more pleasurable this time"  
  
He moved his head round so he had a clear view of Sam.  
  
"Ahh my dear Major, how have you been keeping, you are looking as fine as ever." His deep brown eyes scanning quickly of Sam's body, "Even in that grotesque uniform"  
  
She scowl as she felt his eyes on her.  
  
"Strictly work Versuvious, strictly work. We have orders to help find the rest of the Carhaylian civilisation, or at least a sign. Can ya help?"  
  
Versuvious smiled nodding his head slightly. "T'would be my pleasure, but first, we must get you changed and eat" He lifted his hands in the air and clapped once. With that some women appeared from the primal tents. One grabbed Jack's arm and the other grabbed Sam's.  
  
They both followed easily and were led into the tents.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Whoa, watch it there, please" Jack had to ask as he lifted his hands in the air whilst the woman who took him into the tent. Within a few seconds her hands were all over him, peeling of layer after layer of his clothing. "Jesus" he muttered. The woman who spoke now English found his language fascinating. As he was being frisked his radio crackled. "Jack, Jack, we are on the other side of the gorge. We have found no sign of the Civilisation and are coming down"  
  
Jack groped for the radio among most of his clothes on the floor, "Daniel, come on down, its more interesting than it was last time. They are more, well," Jack looked at the woman, tugging at his shirt buttons "friendly"  
  
"Jack, is that"  
  
"No, Daniel, I am just changing" He smiled,  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Daniel, I swear, Come down. We will be eating really soon, and if what I could remember, the food is better than ration packs"  
  
"We will be right down"  
  
"Affirmative" He could hear Teal'c in the background.  
  
With that the radio crackled and Jack was left alone with the very friendly native woman.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The native girl smiled as she pulled Sam into the leather-made tent.  
  
"Kala Shui Tobaius" She said pointing to the clothes, "Kala Shui Tobaius" she repeated, as if trying to get her message over.  
  
"You want me to put them on?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at the pile of crimson robes that were strewn across the made shift bed.  
  
"Hutini" She nodded pointing to the clothes again.  
  
"Ok then" Sam smiled, then started to undress herself as the girl sat and watched. Picking up the robes she held them against herself.  
  
"Good?" she asked, trying to communicate  
  
"Hutini" The girl smiled again  
  
"I will take that as a yes" Sam picked up the robes and started to put them on. By the time she had finished, the girl had left and everyone was outside and dressed in the native clothing. Including Teal'c and Daniel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well, we shall start the Feeding now that we are all here" Versuvious held his hands in the air and they were all lead over to the large table that was placed in the middle of the campsite.  
  
The table was exquisitely covered with food that looked like poultry, and deep coloured sauces that jack didn't know whether he should eat them, or paint the walls with them. They were seated with Teal'c opposite Daniel, Sam opposite Versuvious, and Jack opposite the native woman that had 'helped' him in his tent.  
  
Once they had sit down, Sam looked at her plate uncomfortably.  
  
Underneath the table, she gently hit the side of her foot against the side of Jack's leg. His eyes immediately shot up from his plat to scan the eyes of the woman in front.  
  
'No Jack, not her me' She kicked him in the leg again. He continued to smile at the blushing girl in front of him.  
  
'Oh god you are incorrigible.'  
  
Sam suddenly smiled, like a light bulb had been turned on inside her head.  
  
She casually lent across the table, "Sir, Sir" she whispered. Rubbing her foot up the side of his leg, from his ankle to his knee.  
  
"Carter?" He looked over at her, "Finally" "What do you want?" "Trade places with me" she pleaded cross the table "Please Sir" she repeated.  
  
Before Jack had time to answer Versuvious stood up. "Let the feast begin!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
And the feast was over. They had eaten a meat almost like chicken, and drunk a liquid that could have been wine.  
  
"Sir, im retiring, I feel a little lightheaded" She said, almost laughing, she would have been giggling if the pain didn't rack her head with such a physically powerful force.  
  
"Carter" he started, standing up and walking over to her. Resting a hand on her shoulder he squeezed it gently and pulled her into a hug. Rubbing her back slowly she smiled, "Sleep well" he let her go and pulled back. Walking back over to where Teal'c was standing, he carried on watching her as she walked over to her tent.  
  
"Why, Why, Why?" He asked Teal'c as he turned to the Jaffa,  
  
"I do not understand Colonel O'Neill"  
  
"Don't worry T. I don't understand either"  
  
Teal'c looked blankly and Jack as he sighed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Versuvious was standing near Daniel, pretending to listen to what the annoying man was saying. All the time his eyes were focused on Sam. He watched her enter the tent and smiled to himself. "All in good time" he whispered.  
  
"Pardon?" Daniel asked,  
  
"I said have you tried this wine?" he asked, holding out his glass,  
  
"I don't think I have?" Daniel smiled as he took the wine from Versuvious's hand.  
  
"Will be returning soon, I must leave you form only a moment"  
  
Daniel nodded and walked over to the woman who was sitting alone gnawing at a piece of red meat.  
  
Versuvious disappeared into the shadows, avoiding the watchful and over protective eye of Sam's CO. Standing outside the entrance to her tent, he sat there watching her.  
  
She had her back turned to the doorway as she started to undress. Versuvious sat waiting, like a tiger crouching waiting for the unsuspecting prey.  
  
As she wrapped herself in one of the skin-like blankets that had been provided, she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
After what seemed like an age, Versuvious slipped into her tent. Sitting beside her head, he smiled. Pulling three small bottles from his robe, he lay her on the floor. Opening the lid of one of the bottles he laughed,  
  
"Arlithinon to calm you and make you sleep," He tipped another bottle into the first. "Garthalys to cloud your vision," he opened the third, "And Napthilysm, to Craze your mind" He poured them all together and placed the lid on top. Shaking the bottle between his fingers, he held it over her head and opened the lid. Drop after drop fell onto Carters face. They ran down her face in small torrents as the liquid ran into her eyes. She moaned slowly as it continued to run into her nose, then louder as it started to flow into her mouth.  
  
"No, Jack No" she whispered under her breath. "You promised me, you promised"  
  
Versuvious Laughed at her mutterings "You made me crazy Major, but I was crazy for your love, now, you will just be crazy" And with that, he left her tent.  
  
Once he had left he walked back over to Daniel, "You know how it is when you drink too much"  
  
"Unfortunately yes, I do"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jack had just got to sleep. After the countless trips outside, he rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. He could hear Sam's murmuring in the next tent. In a way they were relaxing, but also disturbing. He wiped his face with his palm, rubbing his eyes. Sam had stopped moaning, but now it was a different noise coming from her tent. First it was a shuffling, then a clumsy cry. He could hear Sam's feet crossing the grass past his tent as he sat upright. After a few seconds, Sam was retching into the bushes. Jack pulled on his trousers with urgency and ran out. "Carter? Where are you" He was greeted with a vague "Sir" as he walked round the corner and found what he didn't want to.  
  
Sam was on her knees. Her palms were digging into the ground as she threw up on the ground in front of her and over the front of her nightdress.  
  
"Oh god" He ran over to her and skidded to her side.  
  
"Colonel" She looked up from the floor. She was the image of the plague itself. Her face was pale, her eyes very red. From one corner of her mouth vomit trickled down.  
  
"Sam, Never again will I let you eat anything but a ration pack." He grabbed her by the arm and picked her up. She had lost all energy in her muscles and she was more distressed than he had ever seen her. She had tears streaming from her eyes as she held onto her stomach. Moaning again, Jack ran over to the table that they had used for the meal. Sweeping everything of it with one arm, he lay her down on the top. Sam had closed her eyes and had lost consciousness.  
  
"Sam, Sam, can you hear me?"  
  
Jack kneeled over Sam on top of the table as he felt for her pulse.  
  
"Oh god, No, you can't, please no. Sam"  
  
***Out of Sight, Yet Never Out Of Mind*** 


	3. Interlude 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Sg-1 or any of the characters. However any of the Characters that are not recognized by MGM, Belong to us, and cannot be used without out permission.  
  
It was a pulse, it was there, but weak.  
  
"Daniel, Teal'c Help!" O'Neill called as he held Sam's head between his hands.  
  
"Jack what's happening?" Daniel ran from his tent, putting on his glasses to avoid tripping over anything possible.  
  
"It Sam, she's ill, and I mean really ill" O'Neill looked worried, more worried than Daniel had ever seen.  
  
"We need to get her back to Janet, and find out what's happening to her." Jack shouted at anyone who would listen.  
  
"Teal'c, Teal'c" Daniel called, trying to awake the Jaffa as he leapt over a log. Stumbling, her fell to his knees and crawled into Teal'c tent.  
  
"Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Its major Carter, she's sick, very sick. We need to get her back to the Star gate, and to Dr. Frasier"  
  
Teal'c looked at Daniel and ran out the tent followed by Jackson.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On the table, Sam had woken. Her eyelids fluttered and she looked up into the brown eyes of a very worried Colonel.  
  
"Colonel?" she murmured.  
  
"Yeah Major, I'm here"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You were" he didn't get time to finish before Sam had sat up and knelt forward. As she moved he sat back. Only seconds ago she had been so fragile, so, un-nerved. Now it was like she was a completely different Major.  
  
"Carter, maybe you should take it easy." He placed a hand on her shoulder, attempting to make her lie down.  
  
With her own arm she pushed him off.  
  
"Don't touch me," she almost growled at him. "You are just like, like him" She almost spat at him.  
  
Versuvious came from his tent, walking over to the table,  
  
"Major Carter, what is this uproar? Have we displeased you in any way" he asked, his voice dripping with unwanted and an unexpected genuine concern.  
  
"Maybe it was the unexpected richness of our food and our culture" he said, eyeing the vomit that was spread over the front of her nightdress.  
  
"Maybe it was you" She said, pointing her finger up at him.  
  
"Major, I would never do anything to such a beautiful one as you" he walked forward, till he reached the table. He held his hand out to touch her arm, before she slapped him and recoiled back into a surprised Jack's arms.  
  
"Please, Colonel, Jack. Lets go back to the gate, I feel bad, please" She looked up at him. Her eyes searching his, telling him she couldn't stay here anymore.  
  
"Ok." Jack slid off the table, helping Sam follow him.  
  
Versuvious stepped forward.  
  
"You cannot take her, she belongs here, with us, with me. Through the Star Gate could damage her. It would make her even more ill."  
  
Jack stepped forward, getting defensive. "I am going to remove Major Carter from this god damn planet, and we are not coming back for a very, very long time"  
  
Jack picked up Carter and started towards the cliff face. "Teal'c and Daniel, get the stuff. We are leaving"  
  
"You will not leave with my possession." Versuvious stepped in front of Jack and attempted to take Carter from his arms.  
  
Teal'c stepped forward, next to Jack.  
  
"T." Jack looked to Teal'c and placed her gently in his arms.  
  
"My possession this" said jack as he wielded his fist straight into Versuvious's Jaw.  
  
As he fell to the floor, a surprised Teal'c passed Major Carter back to Jack.  
  
"T, Daniel, we are going home"  
  
Daniel and Teal'c walked over to the tent as Jack pulled Carter tighter to his chest.  
  
"Bare with me Sam, I will get you home, I promise." His face contorted as he started the gruelling walk up the rock face.  
  
"You promised last time, look what happened to me," She whispered into his ear.  
  
"I know. Just, go to sleep, and we will be back with Janet by the time you could count to 10"  
  
She smiled and closed her eyes. The pain was getting stronger, but she knew that there was nothing she could do but groan and complain. Neither of which would make the journey faster or easier for O'Neill.  
  
After what seemed like an hour, Jack started to slow the ascent on the face.  
  
"O'Neill, let me carry Major Carter the rest of the way. You are tired and need to rest." Teal'c said mater of factly.  
  
"No, T I can manage, I just need a break" Jack sighed; the tiredness was getting to him. As light as Sam was, she wasn't the lightest thing he had ever carried, especially up a wall of almost sheer rock.   
  
"Jack, let Teal'c take her, you are tired," Daniel piped up, agreeing with Teal'c.  
  
"Daniel" Jack said firmly,  
  
"Jack" Daniel replied. He didn't like to push his luck by being bossy, but Jack was getting close to falling.  
  
  
  
"Be careful with her" Jack said as he passed Carter to Teal'c, watching her like she was his most precious position.  
  
"She will be ok O'Neill. Doctor Frasier will look after her" Teal'c replied, walking in his determined pace.  
  
"I will be along in a minute, just need to.. close my eyes.and lay down.just for a minute"  
  
"Jack, we will sleep when we get through the gate. It's just up the rest of the way, and across the three fields.  
  
"Three to many fields"  
  
"Yeah. But when we are done, we will sleep and eat and sleep some more. Now stand up and we will keep going"  
  
Daniel pulled, or attempted, to pull Jack to his feet. Jack followed Daniel till he was walking at the same pace as the Jaffa.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"T, is she ok?" Jack asked for the umpteenth time as they had finally crossed the second field.  
  
"Her breathing is below satisfactory, but she is alive" Teal'c replied, the same sentence he had said, 5 minutes ago, and 5 before that, and 5 before that.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked,  
  
"Yes Colonel O'Neill, I am positive." Teal'c replied, his usual straight un- angered tone becoming a little frustrated.  
  
They carried on walking in silence, ignoring the occasional noises that echoed across the expansive plain.  
  
"Oh for crying out load" Shouted Jack as yet again his boot slammed down into yet another hole. "This planet has a more than sever problem with gophers or summat"  
  
Daniel laughed, "Always a joy"  
  
"Yeah" Jack smiled sarcastically.  
  
"O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, The Star gate is ahead"  
  
"How far?" Jack pulled his binoculars from his bag and raised them to his eyes.  
  
"About half a mile" Daniel said, his binoculars also raised to his eyes.  
  
"Not to far then" Jack sighed as he forced the binoculars back into his bag. "So that means no resting then"  
  
Daniel nodded.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Dial the coordinates for home and let's get out of this shi"  
  
"Jack, the last coordinate is stuck"  
  
"Stuck, what do you mean stuck?"  
  
"I mean it wont press. It's almost frozen"  
  
"Daniel, stop playing, dial home"  
  
"It wont work. We are stuck"  
  
"Stuck, we cannot be stuck. That's impossible"  
  
"Looks like it isn't"  
  
"Damn, let me have a go" Jack walked over the control panel and attempted to press the last button finding it stuck fast he sighed.  
  
"Typical" he slammed his fist on the control panel  
  
"Jack don't break it."  
  
"We need Carter. She can get us out. She is a frikin astrophysicist for crying out loud" He walked over to where Teal'c was laying Sam. She looked so un-naturally pale, except for the fact that her cheeks were unnaturally red. She looked feverish, and very ill.  
  
"Major Carter should not be woken up"  
  
"Well you try and fix it T" Jack said, looking heated.  
  
"O'Neill" Teal'c said simply as he lay Sam's head on the blanket that they had taken from the tent that Jack was sleeping in before he had realized Carter was so ill.  
  
Nodding Teal'c walked over to control panel. Looking at it for a few minutes he folded his large arms, and then folded them the other way. It looked as if he were seriously contemplating a decision.  
  
Smiling, he dialed the coordinates for home again then when he got the last coordinate, he slammed his fist into it, dislodging the button and causing the Gate to power up.  
  
"O'Neill" he said again as he re-folded his arms.  
  
"A.." he was speechless. Was that almost a smirk on Teal'c's face?  
  
"Let's go home" jack smiled as he ran over to Sam.  
  
"Just a few seconds Carter"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Sir, its Sg-1's code"  
  
"Open the iris" Hammond commanded as he walked down the stairs from the control room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Medic, get Dr Frasier" Jack called as he carried Sam into the base through the water-like gate.  
  
"Colonel, you are two days early"  
  
"Major Carter is ill" Teal'c said as he followed Jack through the gate.  
  
"And Jack punched Versuvious" Daniel said as he followed behind Teal'c  
  
"Get Major Carter to the infirmary, then I want you all in my office for the mission briefing" Hammond replied, walking out the gate room.  
  
"Jack, bring her here" Janet called as she rushed into the room with the two male medics and a stretcher.  
  
"What happened?" She continued as Jack gently lay her down onto the fabric.  
  
"We were there, she felt light headed, she went to bed. Then In the middle of the night, I heard her vomit, so I ran outside" He stopped,  
  
"Doc, she looked so ill, so vulnerable. I promised her, and He" Jack clenched his fist as he thought about Versuvious"  
  
"Its Ok Jack, we will run some tests and find out what's wrong with her"  
  
"He did it, he made her ill, and I let him."  
  
"You didn't let him" Said Daniel as he put his hand on the colonel's shoulder.  
  
"We all failed, and we all understand how you must be feeling" As soon as he said it and looked Jack in the eyes, he realized how wrong he was. He could see it. The look of concern and worry, it is only something he has ever seen once before, and before, it was about Sam, and it was when they came back from that same god damn planet.  
  
"Jack, is there anything else you can tell me?"  
  
"Erm," He wracked his brain to try and recall the events of the night. He remembered her feeling lightheaded. And he remembered lying listening to her breathing, then her moaning, then, her running. Then from there it was kind of a blur, he put her on the table then what? Versuvious had come up, and told him that Sam belonged to him, and he.  
  
Jack smiled with the memory of his fist smacking that bastard in the face. Then Sam got angry, and not only accused Versuvious of making her ill, but told Jack he was just like him. She must have been delirious.  
  
"Jack, Jack" Janet had grabbed his arm,  
  
"Sorry, I was remembering the night  
  
"Its ok, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Apart from the pounding head, the pain in my legs and the fact that I am more tired than you could believe. I'm worried" he admitted.  
  
"She will get better, and be back to her old self. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that she will get better straight away, it will take time, and a lot of patience. She might be angry, as she didn't want to go back to that planet, but followed orders anyway. But bear with her"  
  
"K Doc" he sighed as he watched her lead the two medics and Sam up to the infirmary.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Well, what happened out there son?" Hammond asked as Jack, Daniel and Teal'c Stepped into his office, one after the other.  
  
"Apart from the fact that that bastard Versuvious made Carter sick" Jack sighed.  
  
"And the fact that Jack knocked him out because he wanted to keep Sam" Daniel piped up.  
  
"Nothing happened really. The negations were going fine. Just, him and her that was the problem."  
  
"Will Major Carter be ok?" Hammond asked  
  
"Doc says health wise yeah, but she may take longer than that to heal up here" He tapped the side of his head  
  
"Ok. Well, I want the report of this mission on my desk tomorrow. I want to know everything, even the details. And Jackson, I don't suppose you found anything of the civilization did you?"  
  
"No, Sam was right. Nothing. It was empty" Daniel sighed, realizing for the first time, that he had been wrong, and if they hadn't gone, Sam wouldn't be sick.  
  
"Don't beat yourselves up about this" Hammond attempted to comfort them. "Dismissed"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Colonel?" Janet asked as she turned around to see a figure standing with his back towards the door.  
  
Jack turned around.  
  
"Well, if you aren't going to complain, then I can let you in" Janet smiled as she tried to lighten his mood.  
  
Jack nodded as he walked through the infirmary door that Janet held open.  
  
"Where"  
  
"She is over there, behind the screen" Janet finished, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks" he turned away and walked over to her bed. As he walked round the corner of the screen he stopped.  
  
She was lying in the bed looking calm and peaceful. She could be asleep, and there would be nothing wrong with her. But, as he moved the chair that was propped up against the side of the infirmary she moved slightly. Not much, but her hand twitched and her forehead creased. It was the same expression she used when she was concentrating or when he had told a really bad joke. He sat down on the chair that he had turned and smiled.  
  
"Doc, is she really ill?"  
  
"No, she is just asleep"  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"Sure, gently though"  
  
"Thanks" Jack smiled as Janet's footsteps disappeared as she walked down the hall, most likely to get another coffee.  
  
He sat for a few minutes with his hand hovering above hers, not wanting to touch her, and not wanting to disturb her, but he had to hear from her whether she was going to be ok, and that she didn't blame him for her sickness.  
  
With a small sigh, he placed his hand over hers, squeezing it slowly. With a small grunt, she opened her eyes and looked around the room.  
  
Looking down she saw the Colonel looking at her, holding her hand.  
  
"Hey Carter"  
  
"Sir" she said in barely more than a whisper  
  
"Erm, how you feeling?" This was harder than he thought. To talk to her when she was so ill made him feel weak.  
  
"Tired" She replied simply. "How about you?"  
  
"Yeah tired. How's ya head"  
  
"It was thumping, but now the amount of drugs Janet keeps pumping into me, keeps the pain away"  
  
"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked, holding her hand tighter.  
  
"No" She smiled, "I am fine"  
  
"Are you sure" He asked, again  
  
"Yes Colonel, I am ok" pulling her hand from his she pulled herself up with her arms.  
  
"Need any help?"  
  
"No Sir, I don't need you to fuss over me, I was sick, that's all" Sam said, raising her voice, "I was only sick." Her voice started to shake as she carried on talking.  
  
"Carter"  
  
"Colonel"  
  
"Do you want me to leave?"  
  
"Yes" she paused, he stood up, "Maybe" she said again as he walked past the blind. "No" she sighed as he walked out the door and down the hall; he was too far to hear her. She was alone again. Wrapping the sheets around her, she closed her eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the hall way Jack passed Janet as they crossed each other. "Jack, your leaving"  
  
"Yeah Doc"  
  
"But"  
  
"She doesn't want to talk to me"  
  
"So"  
  
"So I'm dropping it here" He said as he walked to find Daniel and Teal'c and have some lunch.  
  
"Sam" Janet called as she walked back into the infirmary, finding no reply she quickened her pace. "Sam hunny?" She pulled away the fabric wall.  
  
"Oh Sam!"  
  
***Out of Sight, yet Never Out Of Mind*** 


	4. Interlude 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Sg-1 or any of the characters. However any of the Characters that are not recognised by MGM, Belong to us, and cannot be  
used without out permission.  
  
"Oh Sam hunny, what have you done" The small framed doctor shuffled past the bleeping machine to perch herself on the bed next to Carter who was sitting cross legged on the bed, eyes red and streaming. Placing her arm round her she pulled Sam into her chest.  
  
"I was so stupid" Carter sobbed  
  
"I know, I saw him"  
  
"Its not fair"  
  
"I know Sam, but life isn't fair. You just have to re-climb the hill that you were perched on before"  
  
"Hill?"  
  
"Its Metaphorical hunny"  
  
"Figured as much" she said sniffling into Dr Frasier's now wet shoulder.  
  
"Now, have you taken your med?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"No but I don't need them Janet, I'm fine, only a few bruises and a headache."  
  
"Im not sure"  
  
"Trust me Janet"  
  
"Ok, I trust you" Janet smiled as she slipped of the starched sheets of the bed.  
  
"Thanks" Sam whispered as she pulled the sheets back around her  
  
"Sleep." Janet ordered  
  
Sam closed her eyes and lent her head back onto the wet pillow. Sitting back up, she turned her pillow round so the cold side was under her pale face.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Jack"  
  
"Yeah Danny?" jack replied, running his fingers through his short silver tinted hair.  
  
"You k?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Daniel just fine" Jack muttered as he walked half-heartedly through the cafeteria.  
  
Daniel turned back to Teal'c "He's not ok, is he?"  
  
"I do not believe so Daniel Jackson"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Three days and a lot of meds later, collecting her last few items from the infirmary, Sam walked back across the room to where Janet was attending someone from sg-11 who had just returned from a hostile planet with a rather large stone aged arrow in his butt.  
  
"Ow" Sam shuddered as she walked past. "Good luck" she said dipping to talk to the patient.  
  
"Remember your Meds" Janet scolded as Sam walked past.  
  
"Yes Mom" Carter rolled her eyes as she left the infirmary. As the door shut behind her she breathed out an outsized sigh of relief.  
  
"Happy to Leave?" The light voice asked behind her.  
  
"Dad" Sam turned round to see Jacob standing behind her with outstretched arms.  
  
"Sam" Sam walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Why are you here?"  
  
"I got a phone call"  
  
"I told Janet"  
  
"it wasn't Janet"  
  
"Who" Sam asked, a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"It was"  
  
"Jack" Sam nodded as she said his name. She knew it would be as soon as she saw her father had turned up.  
  
"Yeah. He phoned me. He was worried. Then when I arrived here, he was, well, gone"  
  
"Gone"  
  
"Yeah. Fishing"  
  
"Figures. He must have had thinking to do" Sam smiled, as she thought about Jack alone up in the mountains alone in his little wooden cabin  
  
"He told Teal'c he would be back tonight in time for the next mission in three days"  
  
"Next mission?"  
  
"Yeah, you have the debriefing after lunch"  
  
"Dad"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Why do you know more about what is going on here than I do?"  
  
"Because I am your father, and it's my job. Now go and have lunch. Then meet the general in his office. He needs to talk"  
  
"Dad"  
  
"Yeah Sam"  
  
"Never mind" Sam turned round and retreated down the corridor to have lunch.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Ahh Major Carter. Come in" Hammond swept a pile of papers over to one side and clasped his hands in front of him.  
  
"Yes Sir. This is about the next mission I take it" Sam walked over to his desk, sitting down in front on one of the hard backed chairs. Hard, yet strangely enough softer than the beds in the infirmary.  
  
"Well yes, but how are you feeling?" The general asked.  
  
"Better. Thank you" Sam replied in the same tone she replied to Jack in.  
  
"About the next mission" She said again  
  
"Yes. No-where difficult. Just a regular."  
  
"So its another one of Daniel's ideas then"  
  
"Im not going to lie to you major. Yes it is"  
  
"Sir I" "I know, but you are better, and we really need you on this one Major"  
  
"Count on me Sir"  
  
"I always have Major" Hammond Replied  
  
Sam slipped up and out of the hair and shut the door to the general's office slowly whilst breathing out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was too much. She couldn't take it anymore. She cracked open the plastic bottle of medication and shook out a handful of the red capsules. The headache was getting to strong. Even for the strong headed Major Carter. In the beginning she had been determined to beat the pain, but now, after two days it had become to much.  
  
As the plastic capped pills slid down her throat, a loud knock on the door echoed through her room.  
  
"Sam" Daniel peered into the room through the half opened door  
  
"Hey Daniel" Sam put on a smile  
  
"Were leaving now" Daniel called.  
  
"I'll just grab my bag" Sam replied  
  
"K" Daniel turned round and walked down the hallway.  
  
Sam walked over to the chair picking up her bag and coat she left her room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Sir" Sam nodded as she climbed up into the colonel's jeep.  
  
"Sam, we are off base now. Its Jack"  
  
"Ok Sir" She shimmied over the seat so she was pinned into the jeep with the door on one side and Teal'c.  
  
"The bar it is." Jack said as  
  
"Which one?" Sam asked.  
  
"I was thinking maybe the Red Snake" Daniel  
  
"Red Snake sounds good" Sam said as she propped her head up with her elbow  
  
"Yeah, but at this moment, anything strong sounds good to me" jack said as he started the car.  
  
They all nodded except Teal'c who carried on staring out the window.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sam stood up from the table. Her head hurt, and the ridiculous amount of alcohol she had consumed had not subsided her headache as she thought.  
  
Walking into the ladies she shut the cubical door and lent back against the wall.  
  
"Arghhh" she curled her fists into tight balls to try and suppress the pounding in her head.  
  
Giving up she walked straight from the small womans toilets and back over to the table where Daniel was trying to say the alphabet to the back of Teal'c's head and Teal'c was talking to the man beside jack about something a trivial as why the brand of beer he had been drinking tasted slightly menthol.  
  
Sam walked back to the table, but instead of sitting next to teal'c where she originally was. She sat straight in the lap of her CO, much to jack surprise.  
  
"Carter?" He asked her suspiciously. Raising an eyebrow slightly.  
  
"Colonel, sir" she smiled.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I am not sure" she replied, falling of his lap onto the floor between his feet and the table leg.  
  
"Carter, the floor is no place for a lady, even one as masculine as you."  
  
Much to his surprise, she didn't retort, or snap, she laughed. Ok, he thought, She is really, really off her blonde head.  
  
"Up you come" He stood up and held out his hand. She took it and with a surprising force, pulled him down on top of herself.  
  
"Sir"  
  
"Carter" He eyed her suspiciously. But didn't move  
  
"Sir"  
  
"Carter, lets get a taxi"  
  
"Kinky" Sam replied, almost in giggles.  
  
"Suppose" Jack shrugged as he knelt up trying to pull her to her feet.  
  
"Danny, Teal'c, I will send a taxi"  
  
"Good by O'Neill" Teal'c said,  
  
"A b c d e f g erm, what, oh bye Dad" Daniel called.  
  
Jack smiled and managed to pull Carter to her feet.  
  
"Taxi it is then"  
  
*** Out of sight, yet never Out of Mind *** 


	5. Interlude 3

"Carter don't be like this" Jack placed a hand on her shoulder as he slid her across the seat.  
  
"Like what sir?" She smiled, almost grinning as she slumped down into the cold leather seat of the cab.  
  
"Drunk" he muttered as he sat down next to her and shut the taxi door, closing out the rain that had just started to pour.  
  
"I cant help being drunk Sir" She closed her eyes to block out the bright inside light of the taxi.  
  
"But it worries me, about how Im supposed to be the rational sensible one now" He watched Carter close here eyes and lean back.  
  
"You don't have to be sensible." She smiled, opening one eye watchfully and placing a hand on her now clammy forehead.  
  
"I do when you are like this" he nodded to himself.  
  
"Take a break" She slid her hand across the seat and grabbed his knee. He flinched.  
  
"Carter" he whispered.  
  
"Sir" She shimmied across the seat and lent her head on his right shoulder. He was ridged. Was she really running her hand up his leg? She couldn't be, this was Carter he was sitting with. Slowly looking down her saw a pale hand. Looked like Carter's. It had a small scar across the top next to her thumb. He looked up the wrist, then up the arm then groaned as he saw the body attached. It was Cater. He wasn't dreaming. "Carter, we can't do this"  
  
"We are not doing anything. It looks like I am doing all the work" She wasn't lying.  
  
"Regs" he whispered grabbing her hand and placing it in her lap. She was so drunk; he could smell the alcohol on her breath. It was intoxicating. He turned his head to look out the window. He was never very good at these kinds of situations. Look what happened in the locker rooms. Now that was a day to remember. He had been so close, yet managed to stop himself. Since then they had distanced themselves so much it seemed like such a waste. He knew that, she knew that. Yet they could do nothing.  
  
"Fine" She closed her eyes, moving her hand back onto the top of his thigh  
  
This time, he didn't move her hand, he just closed his eyes and lent his head onto of hers, listening to her breathing evening out.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Stand" he commanded, outside her front door. "Lean against the door. There" he sighed. This was worst than babysitting. He was Carter-sitting and he didn't enjoy it.  
  
He stopped, leaning against the door briefly. "Now, where are your door keys?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as if trying to envision them in his hand. He patted down his jeans pockets, feeling for the vague shape of the keys. "Ah" His hand delved into his front pocket and pulled out his car keys. "Damn, car keys" he pushed the keys back into his pocket then scratched the back of his head gently. "Sam, do you have your keys with you?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah" + " Well, where?" He asked, running his fingers through the front of his silver-ish hair. "Come on Carter, its cold out" He whined while Carter opened her eyes and tried to remember.  
  
"Pocket" She said simply.  
  
"Well could you get them out before you pass out?"  
  
She nodded delving her hand into her front pocket and producing a single key. "There" she said triumphantly.  
  
"Finally" Jack smiled, taking the key from her hand and unlocked the door.  
  
He pulled her inside and walked her to the lounge. "Now sit" He put her on the sofa, laying her down on her side in a sort of recovery position.  
  
He left her to go to her bathroom, then her bedroom.  
  
"First stop, bathroom" He muttered as he walked in. He walked straight over to the medicine cupboard. "Now this is what we are talking about" Rummaging through the assorted bottles and boxes he found a small bottle of Asprin. Pocketing it, he walked out shutting the door behind him. "Bedroom next. Wow. Carter's Bedroom." He swung open the door and simply stood in the doorway. It was one of his favorite smells that had started to waft from her room. It was the scent of her shampoo. He closed his eyes and stood in the doorway. Shoulder slumped against on side, his arm out to steady his other.  
  
BUMP  
  
"Oh for Crying out Loud" He rolled his eyes then ran back into the lounge.  
  
"Carter, cant you stay lying when you're drunk," He scolded as he walked to her. She was lying in a heap on the floor. Very attractive.  
  
He sighed, couldn't help smiling about how it was normally her behaving like the rational human being. He picked her up, carrying her almost like a small child and took her back into her bedroom. He placed her as carefully as he had during their last mission, in the middle of her double bed. Walked back into the kitchen and arrived back with a glass of water. He placed it on her bedside table followed by the bottle of asprin.  
  
"Paper and pen" he looked around her room for anything he could write with and write on. "Ah" he grabbed the pad of post-it notes and the biro that she had left by her phone.  
  
Carter, you will need these in the morning.  
  
Jack. xXx  
  
He stuck the post-it note on the front of the bottle. Then wrote another,  
  
Call me when you're feeling human.  
  
Jack XXx  
  
He stuck this one to the top of the phone.  
  
He smiled, sitting next to her just watching her sleep. She groaned and turned onto her stomach. He stood up from the bed, pulled the blanket up over her shoulders, kissed her softly on her forehead, and then shut her bedroom door, followed by her front door.  
  
He climbed into the taxi that he asked to wait, told him his address, and went home.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh god" Sam sat up in her bed. Wait, she was in her bed. The last thing she remembered was, the bar, then the taxi, and the aftershave of the person next to her. "Oh god" she repeated. What had she done? Was he still here? She slid out of bed, reaching for the bottle of asprin at the side, then stopped, reading the note.  
  
"Ha Ha, funny" She took out two of the shiny white pills, then downed them with a mouthful of the water. She sat up straighter, blinking as her large blue eyes became accustomed to the light streaming through the window.  
  
Carter sighed, as the dull pains started blaring again as the blood rushed to her head. She stood up, shivering at the change in temperature, and walked into the lounge.  
  
"He's gone" She sighed with relief then walked back to her room.  
  
"God I need a shower"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The phone was ringing, or was it? She stepped out the shower, wrapping a large white cotton towel around her. She turned of the water and stood. No, it wasn't ringing. Maybe she missed it. She walked over to the phone, smiling as she saw the note.  
  
"Charming" She picked up the phone, dialling Jack's number.  
  
"Y'ello"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Carter" Came a happy sounding voice from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Yeah. Im feeling vaguely human"  
  
"Good, Good"  
  
"Did you just ring me?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I could have sworn that the phone was. Never mind. Im sorry Im late, I will be at the base in about, an hour give or take."  
  
"Ok, and Carter"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Don't rush. Take your time. I have you covered."  
  
"Thanks Sir"  
  
"Pleasure"  
  
She hung up the phone, then checked for messages and last called. Nope. No messages, and the last caller had been Jack, days ago. It was her mind playing tricks.  
  
She sighed, and then retreated back to the bathroom. Running a brush through her hair in front of the mirror she groaned. Why, when she had so much to do, did nothing ever go right! She squirted a small amount of moose in her hand, and ran it through her hair. There. She looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied. Even though the glass was still covered in a layer of water, she looked almost presentable.  
  
As she watched, her gaze was shifted by what looked like a figure behind her. She spun round; eyes open wide, looking for anything. No, nothing. She walked cautiously into her bedroom. Behind the door, under the bed, nothing. It was her mind playing tricks.  
  
She shook her head as if to shake herself from her own thoughts. But she had been so sure it was the phone, and that figure looked a little more human than a mind trick. 


	6. Closest thing to Crazy

"Mission to P72–916" Hammond started. Everyone was seated in his or her normal chairs, but the one that Sam normally assembled in was empty.  
  
"Where is Major Carter?" Hammond asked, turning his attention to the members of SG-1.  
  
"She is, recovering" Jack smiled, looking over at Daniel who looked like he had the mother of all Hangovers.   
  
Daniel had his head between his hands, mouth open, eyes closed.  
  
"Dr. Jackson, have you taken the medication that Dr. Fraiser prescribed?" Hammond asked, resting a hand on the top of his baldhead. Rubbing it through his non-existent hair.  
  
"No, I'll be fine" He looked up, placing his glasses back on his face. He sat back against the chair.  
  
At that moment Carter almost running up the stairs, opened the door and slid quickly and quietly into her chair.   
  
"Major" Nodded Jack, almost smiling.  
  
"Sir" Sam nodded back, then turned to Hammond, "Im sorry im late sir, I felt awful this morning, very much like Daniel does now" she said, almost biting down on her tongue to stop laughing.  
  
"Im fine" Daniel blinked again. Running a hand through his short brown hair.  
  
"Sure you are Danny, but just take it easy so we can go to P72–916" Jack smiled.  
  
"Ok, this planet, very much like the standard ones we have been to before. We have sent a video link through, and everything confirms that the planet is safe. We have made contact with the people and they seem, friendly" Jack smiled, listening to Hammond.  
  
"People, have been told by the Tok'ra that there is something on this planet. It is a small mechanism that could be very important for us to understand the way that palm devices worked"  
  
Jack shuddered. "Hathor"  
  
"Yes, it's the same type, that all of you are familiar with" Hammond looked around the table seriously.  
  
"Mission to P72–916 will commence in 0100 hours. Briefing over"  
  
Jack stood up, followed by Teal'c, followed by Sam, then followed by Daniel. All leaving to the mess hall, save Daniel, on his way to the infirmary to get more of Janet's miracle cure.  
  
  
  
************  
  
"See you in Oz" Smiled Jack as he stood side by side with Carter in front of the activated Gate.  
  
************  
  
The planet was very much like the ones they had seen over and over. It was sunny "Carter, you Ok?" O'Neill asked watching almost apprehensively as Carter closed her eyes from the sun.  
  
"Yeah. Just a little…."  
  
"Little what?" enquired Daniel.  
  
"I don't know" Sam answered back. "Light headed I suppose"  
  
"If you get worse, tell us ok Sam?" Daniel asked, raising his eyebrows creating little furrows in his forehead.  
  
"Yeah Daniel"  
  
"Ok Campers, Onwards. We stop when we reach the Village or what not" Jack smiled, and starting walking.  
  
"Sir, what exactly do we know about the populace of this planet?" She said between breaths as she caught up with him.  
  
" Carter, we don't"  
  
"Then are we sure this is safe sir?" Carter asked, holding her stomach slightly.  
  
"As safe as could be expected"  
  
"Ah" Carter half smiled.  
  
All four of them walked in silence over the landscape that Sam call picturesque, with the blue skies, the cotton wool clouds, and the grass that is so green, it would have put earths to shame.  
  
She looked up as they marched. One foot after the other across the grass. Her eyes narrowed as she lifted her head to the ever brighter sun. Was it expanding? It was certainly getting hotter. Becoming uncomfortable with her current clothing, Carter pulled off her jacket, tying it round her waist. Smiling, she shrugged of the heat and continued after her CO.  
  
After a few minutes of more hiking, Sam wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, surprised at the amount of moisture that collected. She groaned as she took another step, the heat was getting to her.  
  
"Sam, are you ok?" Daniel asked as he took a step behind Sam, touching her elbow slightly.  
  
"Yeah, Im ok, im just, just a little hot. That's all" Sam replied, looking back to the ever glaring sun.  
  
"You sure, I mean, you have Goosebumps, don't you usually get them when you're cold?" He said, scratching his forehead under his hat.  
  
Sam looked down at her bare arms. As he had said, they were covered with small flesh pimples. She looked like a just plucked chicken.  
  
"I mean, I cant understand it, the sun is so hot and so near" She looked down at her arms again, then looked forward at her CO who was still walking onwards at the same steady pace she had come to depend on, not that she would admit that.   
  
"what do you mean, its freezing" Daniel complained. Teal'c looked over, raising one of his eyebrows.  
  
"Ok, so it's not that cold, but still. And the sun isn't really very near"  
  
Sam looked up to see that Daniel was right. It wasn't, in fact it was almost on the other side of the planet. She felt a shiver through her body as she rubbed her arms slowly trying to draw feeling back into them.  
  
Jack carried on walking, only looking back over his shoulder for a moment before stopping suddenly.  
  
Staying silent he placed with his arms behind his head, waving his two fingers as a sign for the team to stop.  
  
In front of O'Neill was a drop, only about two meters, but still enough. From what the rest could see, there was nothing there. But for Jack to have his hands behind his head, meant there was someone or something there.  
  
"Colonel?" Sam called, her tone a little concerned, as much as she tried to hide it.  
  
"Carter. Stop" he called between grit teeth.  
  
Sam stopped mid step. As much as she wanted to back him up she couldn't. She wasn't allowed.  
  
"Danny-boy. Walk here slowly. I found the Generals 'people'" called the tense colonel over his left shoulder. Doing as he said, Daniel took one slow step after till he was standing just behind Jack on his right.  
  
"Jesus" Daniel breathed out the breath he had been holding. "Isn't this amazing"  
  
"Yes Daniel, its just peachy, but will you please tell me why you are not doing anything about the weapon things they are pointing at us?"  
  
"Yeah, erm, where to start." Daniel slowly took one hand from his head in the familiar hi sort of pose.  
  
"Erm, hello. Im Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Teal'c. We came through the stargate, from Earth" He tried to smile, but it was beyond him.  
  
The people, or more aptly the aliens that were standing In front of him looked as human as most of the others. Most likely earth orientated the all male group were brandishing large staff like weapons, except where the ends of the weapons omitted the energy, here, there were three circles, revolving wildly round the end. It was a spectacular sight with the colours from red and blue to green and yellow all merging and bleeding into one another as they span.  
  
After Daniel had finished talking, the largest male stepped forward, keeping his large aimed for Jacks chest. "Ka gylii nat vash limliey" He shouted.   
  
"We mean no harm" Daniel called down. "Jack put your gun on the floor"  
  
"But"  
  
"trust me" Daniel said. Obediently, Jack un-strapped his weapon and placed it at his feet, grudgingly, almost with a childish pout.  
  
"Now you Sam" Sam stepped up slowly, doing the same as Colonel O'Neill then standing back at his side. At her arrival the crowd of about 10 almost stopped breathing. They then turned and whispered to each other.  
  
"Teal'c" Daniel called. The Jaffa turned and walked to the colonel's left and placed his staff weapon on the floor. They obviously had not had contact with the Goa'uld due to the fact that no one acknowledged that he was a jaffa warrior.  
  
When the four of them were disarmed and standing still, the leader of the 'group' stepped forward, nodded his head and the end of his staff closed up as if a flower was returning back into a bud. He called back to the rest and immediately their weapons did the same.  
  
"Good job Danny" Jack smiled as the leader held his hand out over the drop. After a few seconds, the ground under SG1's feet shook. Little at first, but the rumbles grew louder as small cracks began to appear. Out of the drop face, ten small mud steps the size of a tea saucer appeared one after the other.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Right. Onwards" He said, before ducking, picking up his P90 and taking his first step onto the first mud step. Standing carefully, as if the step would crumble under his weight, he slowly walked his way down to the bottom. Followed by the rest of his team, and Daniel, quietly squealing as one foot stepped after the other.   
  
When all four of them had reached the bottom, Daniel looked as if he were about to kiss the ground; Sam had her eyes half closed and the Jaffa, of course, remained motionless and unaffected.  
  
After a few seconds, the strangers stepped forward, two walking to Sam and grabbing her elbows. "Sir?" Sam asked over her shoulder.  
  
"Carter" Jack stepped forward, his fingers reaching for the P90, before Daniel shook his head and started to follow.  
  
Jack sighed, following the men leading Carter, staying as close behind as he could.  
  
************  
  
They were led down and down, the ground getting steeper and steeper until they stopped. Jack looked around at the barren horizon. There was nothing, nutta, not even one annoying little tree. Jack and Daniel exchanged glances "Go on then danny-boy, go explore"   
  
Cautiously, one foot after the other Daniel started walking as everyone gathered in an almost semi-circle watching. After a few steps, Daniel smiled confidently.  
  
"There's nothing here jack its just …" and with that Daniel took one last step forward and with a large smack walked into, well nothing. Well, it wasn't nothing, it was something, just, not a visible something.  
  
After standing up and dusting himself down and repositioning his glasses, he looked curiously at the large nothing that had effectively knocked him to the floor.  
  
Then with that, everyone turned to the stationary carter, looking for an explanation.   
  
"I don't know, its, well, unexplainable. Maybe is a force field or something"  
  
"Or something?" came the sarcastic answer from Jack.   
  
The stranger who had first pointed his staff at Jack smiled at their innocence, or their stupidity. He turned to his 'followers' and they all seemed to nod. They formed a line around Jack, Teal'c, Sam and Daniel with their staffs raised, the ends now opening like blooming flowers. The three coloured balls reappeared and started spinning wildly. All four of the SG team, were in awe as the area surrounding them turned a deep purple.  
  
"Danny, what are they doing?"  
  
"I have no Idea Jack"  
  
"Carter, how bout you?"  
  
"Im afraid it's a blank here"  
  
"Teal'c?" Jack turned his head to the Jaffa.  
  
"It seems to me that they are enabling us to see through the force field, very much like the Nox on their planet."  
  
"I think Teal'c I right sir" Sam added after the Jaffa finished talking.  
  
"Well Im glad someone knows what's happening" Jack smiled sarcastically, obviously not happy that it wasn't him in complete charge.  
  
After a few seconds the purple light died down and what the race was hiding came into pull view. It was an amazing almost castle like thing. All made of a deep green stone, looking like earths version of Jade.  
  
"Well Dorothy, we've reached the emerald City. Think we can find Oz inside?"  
  
Sam smirked. Daniel rolled his eyes, and Teal'c was Teal'c.  
  
The large green stone doors slowly rolled open exposing a large and wide hallway, ornately decorated with large paintings depicting women in dresses carrying large swords and the same staffs they had seen before.  
  
The room was amazingly beautiful with a high domed ceiling and crystal chandeliers.  
  
And again, SG1's faces were a picture. Jaws dropped, eyes widened and arms hung by their sides.  
  
"Imlay neek far opersh" The older and more apparently powerful man smiled and lead them down to the end of the hall.  
  
"Sam, are you still Ok?" Daniel asked, his hand reaching out to her across the men still escorting her.  
  
"yes, im fine ok" Sam sighed, allowing the men to escort her.  
  
Jack marched on, watching the surroundings closely. Monitoring all exits, people and possible threats. He wanted to keep his team safe. He wanted to keep his team alive.  
  
They passed door after door in the corridor, only stopping again in front of the largest most impressive. Covered from the floor to the ceiling, the door was covered with what people on earth could only describe as precious and semi-precious stones. The light reflecting in from the stained glass windows ricocheted onto the stones giving it an eerie shine.  
  
At the mans command, the doors slowly opened, revealing what could only be called a throne room, containing three large thrones, with there backs to the door. The thrones, one large green throne in the centre, with two small black ones either side. Each was as over-elaborate as the rest of the palace. As the teams were slowly pushed forward, they were brought to a halt in the centre of the room, a few metres away from the thrones.   
  
"KaliKasha, Im Ich Lay Varshnic. Earth. Jackson. O'Neill, Carter im Teal'c. Muth reighnit farst?"  
  
From the other side of the room, a voice dripping sweet as if laced with honey spoke slowly and softly her accent sending visible shivers down every male in the room's body.  
  
"Purchay Jum shet limrik tay" She purred. The man nodded and turned, walking from the room slowly shooing the rest of everyone out.  
  
And again the voice spoke one the large green doors had shut.  
  
"So, three people of earth origin step through our gate and just decide to pay us a little visit. Will the leader of the three step forward and speak"  
  
Jack looked around at the rest, mentally counting his team before looking back to the backs of the chairs.  
  
"There are four of us" He said calmly, raising an eyebrow  
  
"But there are three humans in our eyes. One of you is so much more"  
  
"Ok, Daniel isn't all that bad?"  
  
"The woman. She is not your race. She is something so much better. She is like us."  
  
"You mean Carter?" He ran his hand underneath his cap, scratching his head quickly.  
  
"If that be her name then yes" As she spoke, the three chairs revolved slowly.  
  
"Now you may address us to our faces" She purred.  
  
In the three chairs, were seated three woman.  
  
The first, in the center chair. Her hair was done up in almost oriental styled buns at either side of her head, with the rest of her long dark black hair, slightly tinted with grey, trailing over her shoulders. She had beautifully slanted honey coloured, almond shaped eyes that sat on impossibly high cheek bones. She was wearing a green jade chocker that reached from just under her chin, all the way deep into the plunging neckline and ended just between her breasts. Her dress was also a deep green colour, no sleeves, with a black trim all the way round the edge. She was sitting high and mighty on her throne, her arms calmly at her sides, her head held high. Just her very presence was enough to make Daniel's knees shake. She exuberated a sense of complete peacefulness and relaxation.  
  
The second woman sat on the left of the other, slouched with her legs across the chair side and a thoroughly bored look upon her face. Her hair tumbled completely straight to her waist. Its deep red shone in the light. Her deep green eyes, the colours of the very walls glowed. Her outfit, which consisted of the deep red leather corset pushing up her chest, and a pair of tight fitting leather trousers. Also in the red. She had deep red knee high boots with long black heels. She as well had a choker, except hers was a simple red band, with on deep blood red stone hanging down between her breasts.   
  
The third woman, and perhaps the most striking, looked to be the youngest of them all. Her long blonde hair was pinned up at the sides of her head, and tumbled down in loose ringlets. Her cheeks had a faint blush, and her azure blue eyes were once again set in high cheek bones. Her dress was of an Amethyst colour, with a neckline that reached just the middle of her chest that was held by a large Amethyst stone, it then parted after and trailed of either side exposing her stomach. The skirt sat low yet neatly on her hips and flowed down to the floor giving the appearance of water. She was as beautiful as the others. Maybe not exotic, but she had something about her that seemed to strike everyone, even the Jaffa.  
  
"My name is KaliKasha. The woman on my left" she motioned over with her hand, "is called Tamara, and the one on my right, is named Ellyanii"  
  
The women on the sides nodded their heads when their names were spoken. Ellyanii scowled while Tamara smiled graciously.  
  
"We have heard all about you and your escapades all over the systems Jack O'Neill"  
  
"All good I hope" Jack gave a sarcastic smile before looking back to his team, before returning his gaze to the three women.  
  
"Ellyanii, I will leave you in charge of getting her acquainted with our ways, and Tamara, I will leave you with the guests"   
  
With that comment, Tamara slipped from her chair, her skirts flowing slowly behind her. The only noise in the room was the hem of her dress lightly touching the floor. She walked straight up to where the Commanding officer was standing, slipped her arm into his and stood side to side with the surprised Colonel.  
  
With another nod of KaliKasha's head Ellyanii slid from her chair and walked across the room. Her ebony heels clicked across the floor. Passing the others and stopping in front of Sam She smiled. It turned into a small seductive grin as she licked her full red lips before turning to Sam's side and then back to her Mistress.  
  
"Be off. I want to meet you again for the evening meal. Goodbye" Slowly, with an smug grin. KaliKasha closed her eyes and slowly turned the throne round.  
  
"I uh, well" With the back of his other hand Jack rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Sir" Sam called as Ellyanii started to pull on her arm.  
  
"We mean no Harm my Lady. We simply wish to re-cloth to something that suits your colour a little more" Ellyanii raised her hand a swept a strand of Sam's blonde hair from her forehead.   
  
Sam stopped moving.  
  
Jacks eyes widened. His Jaw Dropped. Blood rushed.  
  
Daniel took of his glasses and started to clean them on the corner of his shirt, avoiding looking.   
  
Teal'c was again motionless. Clearly not disturbed, or in Jacks case, turned on by the spectacle going on in front of him.  
  
Ellyanii stepped forward and pulled Sam by the hand over to one of the large side corridors that they had just seemed to notice.  
  
"Ok" Sam started to follow hesitantly, trying to worm her fingers out of the leather covered fingers that gripped her hand hard.  
  
"You Ok Major?"  
  
"I will be fine Sir" Carter tried to smile as she felt the feeling in her fingers leave.  
  
Jack nodded as he was pulled off by a small feminine hand that encased itself in his.  
  
************  
  
The pain running through her body was excruciating. Her wrists and ankles had been rubbed raw from the tight metal shackles that had been administered to her by Ellyanii. The blood that once flew freely had become hard and encrusted round her wrists and fingers.  
  
She couldn't remember what had happened. She could see faces. A large black man, a older bald man. There was one with glasses and a stricter looking one, with silverfish hair. But all the faces had no references. Who were these people. She couldn't remember a before. Before the pain, and the loneliness. The pain had lasted for days. She didn't know how many days it had been. The fact that she had been constantly drifting in and out of conciseness didn't help either. Her body was wracked with a deep fatigue, that she was sure days of sleep couldn't even shake. The darkness was her only friend. It hid her from everything, from everyone. She slowly buried her head between her legs, trying to protect herself as best as possible.  
  
Her hands fell slowly to her sides. Her skin had become white and pale from dehydration. As she closed her eyes, she let tiredness wash over her again.  
  
After a few minutes, she felt an immense tingling at the tips pf her fingers. As she carefully and cautiously opened her eyes to gaze at her fingers she stopped breathing. Sitting next to her fingers, with its fur almost glowing, was a large red-eyed rat. His teeth were red, dripping red. And she didn't know what from until she looked down at her fingers to se what used to be the be perfectly rounded tips, to what was now gnawed down to the muscle. As she lifted her hand of the floor to her chest, her breathing became erratic. Her heart stopped as she looked around the room. The small shards of light that fought their way through under the door illuminated the coats of the rats that now swarmed the room. There must have been at least a hundred. A hundred large rats, with teeth barred and an incredibly hungry look in their eyes.  
  
At the same moment that they all crept forward, she screamed. Louder and harder than she had ever before. She needed someone right now. She needed more than that, she needed him.  
  
She was then knocked into a wave of nausea as she screamed herself into unconsciousness.  
  
************  
  
Finally, we have another chapter. Don't shout, don't scream; leave that to Sam and her little Rat buddies.  
  
Just want to say, if you haven't read it yet, read our other story! 


	7. Breaking, turning, and screwing

"Wakey, Wakey" A sickly sweet voice, almost dripping with undetectable evil called into Sam's ear.  
  
With a jolt she sat up. Eyes scanning the room. Expecting to find the cell that she last closed her eyes in, she found herself in the most lavishly decorated bedroom.  
  
"Where, I don't understand, what the"  
  
"Rest" the voice said, pushing Sam back down onto the double bed.  
  
"You had me very, very worried. When in the middle of the night you were screaming"  
  
Sam looked up at her hands tracing the tips of her fingers. They were perfect, not a mark, not a scratch.  
  
"But the rats" Sam held up her hands as she forced her body upwards.  
  
"Sister, It was a nightmare. You were screaming all night. We were so worried, but were afraid to wake you. in fear of you staying in the nightmare even when being awake"   
  
Ellyanii, now dressed in completely different attire, still a red leathered corset, but this time, the trousers had been replaced with a long flowing skirt with two large slits gracing the sides, revealing generous amounts of thigh. She placed herself on the bed next to Sam and smiled innocently. Completely different to the way she was yesterday. not that Sam could remember.  
  
"Sister?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes. Do you not remember?" Ellyanii looked hurt.  
  
"I don't understand. I don't remember anything" Sam looked up. Her large blue eyes starting to water with the prospect of not remembering. Oh she remembered faces. So many faces. A bald man, a coloured man, a geeky looking man, and a man that she couldn't place. There was also a woman, with large needles. But it was all in flashes. Nothing was certain.  
  
With the comment that Sam couldn't remember anything, Ellyanii Lunged forward and grabbed Sam, hugging her tight and stroking down her blonde hair.  
  
"Oh my darling Sister. You do not remember your horrific journey. We fought so hard and so long to get you back"  
  
"Get me back from where" Sam said, as her body was rocked slowly. Strange, yet comforting.  
  
"The beasts. The monsters that came through the water portal and took you away from us."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, it happened two weeks past. You had gone out, without the consul's opinion might I add. But we had thought that you would be safe." For effect, Ellyanii squeezed a tear from her eye.  
  
"Then, as you were out. They came through and took you. They didn't leave the planet, as something happened to the portal. But, they took you hostage. They did so many unspeakable things to you. Hurt you in so many ways. When you came back to us, I did not think that you would be ok. I didn't think that you would ever recover."  
  
Sam, looking up at the woman, who now had tears rolling down her cheeks, shuddered. This woman looked so kind, and so powerful that she couldn't help but believe her.  
  
"Sister?" Sam sat back and pulled her covers tight around her. "What did they look like?"  
  
"They were awful. There was a painted one, with the symbol on his forehead. He acted calmly, yet was still as dangerous. Then there was the small scrawny one. But he was clearly the brains behind the outfit." Ellyanii lifted her hand to her mouth to cover her grin as she turned this woman against everything she had ever know, and finally the last thing she had to do, before she was ready to see.  
  
"And then there was the last. The silver haired one. He was the one that took you, and used you in ways that are against our culture and ways that are against physical laws. He is so filled with Hatred. When we found you, he had beaten you to the brink of death. We thought we had lost you."  
  
With this Sam sat back. She remembered the faces, and she remembered sever pain. So her brain automatically made the link between the two.  
  
"I will leave you now sister. Rest. Forget your nightmares" Ellyanii bent down, kissed Sam's forehead, before sauntering out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind her.  
  
When she was a sufficient distance from Sam's room, she laughed. Loudly, almost insanely. She had turned her. Successfully. For the first time. They had tried this experiment many times before, on visitors to their world. Made them do crazy things and join the movement. She herself knew what Sam was thinking. It was a small snippet of her own past. The pain, the torture. The abuse. But, it was the woman called Kali kasha who had taken her away, and convinced her, that if we could take woman from all races, and all planets, then we could become a superior race. Women, after all, had the upper hand on every planet. Men just haven't realised it everywhere yet.  
  
Then, Tamara had joined the cause. When she had been saved from men, she had just reached the prime age. 25. It was the age that most girls were taken now. Taken and halted. Halting being when the blood is stopped and body cells are somewhat frozen, therefore preventing aging. Kali kasha had created it. She herself turned at 46, yet still looked young.  
  
Ellyanii walked through the castle. Her bare feet padding silently, then disrupted by the jingling of her silver belled anklets. When she reached another door she stopped. Knocking three times, the doors opened revealing a large bedroom.  
  
"Mistress. It is complete. She has been turned"  
  
"come her my child" called the echoing voice from somewhere near the centre of the room.  
  
Ellyanii ran forward. Stopping before she reached the large chair in the centre of the room and crouched to the floor.  
  
"What does she know and what does she believe"  
  
"She knows everything you told me, and believes that and more. She know hates them to beyond belief. And I feel that, tonight would be a good chance for them to all meet, things will, heat up"  
  
Kali kasha smiled. "Now my sister, Will you see how far Tamara has got with the Colonel?"  
  
Ellyanii smile doubled. "Yes Mistress"  
  
Ellyanii rose and walked out the room. Her infectious laughter bouncing off the walls as she walked up and up and up a staircase that lead to the right wing tower. When she reached the top, she stood with her ear pressed against the marble like door.  
  
From inside the room was a loud giggle followed by a mans voice.  
  
"My Little Tamara. Always having fun" She smiled again, before knocking loudly.  
  
"One minute" called the small voice from inside.  
  
Ellyanii stepped back from the door. Her hands on her hips. her foot lightly tapping the cold floor as she became impatient.  
  
"Tamara. Hurry Up!" She called at the door, just before it clicked open. To reveal the small woman with an impish grin spread across her face. Her cheeks were flustered bright red. Her lipstick that had been so carefully applied had been smudged across her lips, and her hair that had been neatly pinned at the sides of her head, had been pulled out.   
  
As Ellyanii stepped back with a hand across her mouth, she looked down at what Tamara was wearing or what she was not wearing. She was tightly holding a sheet to her chest, that had been doubled up and wrapped around her torso, then flowed to her feet.  
  
One of Tamara's hands flew to her neck as she blushed and went an even deeper red.  
  
"So, he's good then" Ellyanii smiled, lifting herself up on the tips of her toes to see over the blonde's head. At the figure still lying in the large bed.  
  
"Yes" Tamara replied.  
  
"Only a yes, I was expecting so much more. So, I need to know details"  
  
"Come in then" Tamara's hand went to push open the door when Ellyanii grabbed her wrist with one hand and tilted her head with the other. Across the side of her perfect neck, was a large blood mark. Where blood had been, in effect, sucked to the surface of the skin.  
  
"As I said before, only a yes. You have been holding out on us sister. For all that age he has, he looks to be a sound investment" Ellyanii then released her and followed her into the room.   
  
Tamara moved back into he room. Her walk crossed between a glide and a saunter. She climbed back into the large bed, pulling the sheets off a sleeping figure.  
  
"Is he not so adorable when he sleeps" Tamara smiled as she ran her hand over his face.  
  
"Attractive yes, Adorable no" Ellyanii grimaced as the show of affection her sister was showing over Jack made her stomach churn.  
  
"I must have tired him out" she grinned as she leant against the back of the bed, and moved his head into her lap as she stroked it slowly like he was a small pet.  
  
"Enough of this girl. Will he wake up?"  
  
"Ellyanii, do not girl me. You may think you are my superior, But I know that we are in fact equal. That's why you got to torture, and I got the more pleasurable side of the deal" she smiled as she looked down at the sleeping form, breathing loudly.  
  
"So, what does he know"  
  
"I have learnt so much. First, the woman he brought, is deeply in love with him"  
  
"I could have told you that" Ellyanii rolled her eyes and folded her arms, standing at the end of the bed.  
  
"But, do you know that he returns her affection?"  
  
"I could have told you that by looking at them when they stepped in" Ellyanii replied. "You have forgotten my dear, While you were being trained in you art, I was being trained in mine. And I can read emotion from a mile away"  
  
Tamara sighed. "Ahh, but there is something now. He has feeling for her a lot, and would be willing to die to save her. I also know, that one of his biggest fears is her hating him. So, when you have completed the task" She started.  
  
"I already have"  
  
"Well, when we put them together, we get to watch her break him."  
  
***Out of Sight, yet never out of Mind***  
  
This chapter is Dedicated to My Best friend Fairy. For the idea's and the insperations.  
  
And incase you wonder about the madness in this chapter, Ely is based on Me, and Tam is based on her. 


	8. Bubbles

Ellyanii put her hands over her ears as she tried to block out Tamara's constant laughing and giggling. It was driving a hole straight through her brain.  
  
Grumpily, she swung the sheets of her bed and slid from it. Stepping over the puddles of dis-guarded clothes, she delivered three small kisses to the foreheads of the three sleeping guards that she had "tamed" last night.  
  
Smiling contentedly she left the room and walked into her dressing room. After looking through her countless clothes, she decided on a simple black leather corset with a thin layered skirt that trailed a meter behind her.  
  
Leaving the room she made her way down the hallways. She had the same determined look on her face as she had when she had "turned" Sam only a few nights before.  
  
She knew what she was going to do today.  
  
Following the sound of the obsessive giggling, she appeared at two large double doors. But instead of the green jade like walls that rest around the palace. They were pale purple, made from amethyst, just like Ellyanii's half was made from bloodstone.  
  
Without knocking she barged straight into Tamara's room with no regards for her privacy. Inside the lavishly decorated room, there was no-one, much to her surprise.  
  
Raising a perfectly arched eyebrow she folded her arms. Now this was a different sort of trick.   
  
Glancing to the left of her bare foot she saw a small item of clothing. Bending down nimbly, she hooked it onto the end of her red nail.  
  
"I do believe you are hiding. Now, where could you possibly be?"  
  
She grinned to herself like a cat who got the cream she wandered round the room  
  
Tamara was never any good at hiding. As she followed the trail of undergarments she reached a large panel built into the wall. Pressing her hands against it, she felt for the catch that would trigger its opening.  
  
"I know your there Tamara. And I know what your doing. I can smell the Cystosine you have put in your bathwater"  
  
"Damn you Ellyanii" Tamara Screamed. "I am Only Bathing!"  
  
Tamara looked back to the bed sheets. Then to the items on the floor. Shaking her head her deep red lips turned into a grin as she found the catch for the door.  
  
"And my dear, you were never very good at lying either"  
  
She said as the doors opened.  
  
As soon as the panel slid open she was overwhelmed by the smell of the Cystosine that had been added to change the water pink and give it a relaxing smell.  
  
As the mist cleared from the room she saw the large bath, more like a pool, filled with bubbles. Then she saw Tamara. Her face was once again flushed. Her ringlets had been pinned up into a bun to hold her hair from the water.  
  
Ellyanii walked over silently and sat on the rim of the bath.  
  
"Good Morning Sister"  
  
"Hello" Tamara spoke cautiously.  
  
"Feeling well?"  
  
"Just a little tired?"  
  
"Why can I say I am not surprised?" Ellyanii rolled her large eyes before noticing something in the other far corner of the large bathtub. From where she was sitting, it looked like something was floating on the surface of the water, almost hidden by bubbles.   
  
With the most innocently angelic face, Ely Circled the bath. Then with a face tinged with panic Tamara swam over to Anais.  
  
"Sister, why don't you leave me to bath in peace?"  
  
"Because I am looking for something." Ellyanii's eyes gleamed as she found what she was looking form. The item floating, was in fact a small tube. It was no more than a centimetre in diameter. It was perfect for using as a straw, or breathing through from underwater.  
  
Ellyanii's hand reached into the water, and one finger was placed over the end of the tube. With a smirk, she looked at Tamara. Tamara tilted her head to one side, with the "looking innocent" face she pouted.  
  
"My water is fine thank you, now leave me be!"  
  
After a few seconds, the surface of the water broke and a man's head came up gasping.  
  
Tamara looked from Ellyanii's triumphant face to Jack's dripping wet one.  
  
With a wet slapping sound, Tamara's hand had shot out the water and slapped a rather stunned Jack round the face.  
  
"How dare you……sneak…..into my bath!" Tamara shouted, her voice a little hesitant.  
  
"Stop playing Tamara. I know he is there of no mistake. As well as you do"  
  
"I can explain"  
  
"Well, as much as I would love to hear the reason why having a hostage……" Ellyanii looked down into the water, the bubbles now parted round Jack's body.  
  
"……Naked in your bathtub is a perfectly reasonable affair, I have come to ask permission" Ellyanii winked. Her facial expressions, that of a kitten rewarded with cream.  
  
Blushing Tamara swam back to the other side of the bath. Her face more relaxed. "For what?"  
  
"To 'Question' the other two hostages"  
  
"Well ok, but I cant see why you want either of those two. One is scrawny, and the other, although he is of an amazing physic, he has a scar across his stomach that is quite repulsive."  
  
"So" Ellyanii folded her arms. "You have already had a good look then."  
  
"No" Tamara said defensively, "I, I guessed"  
  
"Well, for once I don't want them like that. I merely want an intellectual conversation. Find out about their world"  
  
"I could give you an intellectual conversation"  
  
"Im sure you could, when you haven't got your legs wrapped around someone."  
  
Tamara opened her mouth to argue against her, before she closed it again. "Ok. You have me there."  
  
"Well, I am going to leave you now" Ellyanii bent down and they exchanged kisses, from one cheek to the other. A common sign of respect, before walking to the panel.  
  
"But a short word of warning sister. Do not get too attached. He will be dead by morning. And remember to take the collar off from his neck, so he remembers his past."  
  
Tamara nodded. "But can I not have him for a few more days?" She pleaded.  
  
"What is done is done. We do not want our new sister to remember him before she starts do you?"  
  
"True"  
  
"Enjoy your bath my dear, and try to keep your s-escapades a little quieter. People are trying to sleep at this time of the morning"  
  
"Goodbye again" Tamara laughed"  
  
Ellyanii disappeared behind the panel as Tamar breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't scared or even intimidated by Ellyanii like most others, but she knew that her temper was that of an overdue volcano. She could explode at any time. She worried for the safety of others.  
  
She knew Ellyanii would never hurt her, they had been friends since the beginning.  
  
Slowly releasing her mind from her thoughts she looked around the bath.  
  
The same grin appeared on her face as that of a lioness that spies the lame wilder beast.  
  
"Come here darling" She purred to the dripping wet, half dazed colonel.  
  
"We have much to fit into the short time we have left"  
  
And with that, the lioness pounced for the kill on the unsuspecting wilder beast……. 


	9. Till Death Do Us Part

**Chapter 9 ((Nb : Spellings and pronunciations. Ely: E-Lie Erio :Air-e-o))**

"Wake up. Wake up" The soft and gentle voice cooed from above. "Its finally time"

The chocolate brown eyes opened. A hand reached up to rub the scraped skin round his neck. Finding it caused pain, his hand withdrew to his side and his eyes strained to focus.

"Hello" the tender voice purred. He looked straight into the large blue eyes and a face framed in a golden brown.

"Carter?"

"No. Tamara"

"Tamara?" Jacks voice echoed. The sleep still perceptible in his voice. "I must have really, really been pissed last night."

The blonde ringlets shook gently as the girl laughed. "Not drunk my dear, merely, out of your own control" She stated simply

"Where am I" He asked, shifting his weight onto his elbows as he sat up to analyse his surroundings.

"Erio. My Planet"

"What? Off-world?"

"If that's how you say it, then. Yes"

"Shit"

Ellyanii followed the familiar route through the precious stone palace that was her home. The only sound echoing from side to side in the massive hallways was the soft padding of her feet on the stone floor. Finally, Tamara had taken te heart what she had said, and actually quietened down. Her hand reached up and knocked on the door.

"Sister?"

No sound

came from within the room, so Ellyanii carefully opened the door and walked in, the floor creaking as she did so. Straight in front of her sat the sister that she was searching for. Her sister sat perched on the edge of a table, hands hidden behind her back and her legs swinging to and fro beneath her, looking as innocent as a young child.

"Sister?" Ellyanii repeated.

As if she was in a daze, Sam's head jolted upwards. Her now shoulder length hair falling in front of her face.

"Your presence is wanted with kali-Kasha" Ellyanii almost ordered, her cold face hardly moving. Showing a complete lack of expression.

Slowly, Sam slid from the table, walking forward. The base of the flowing azure gown, which hung from her curves accentuating all the right parts, dragged gently on the cold floor. Her footsteps were followed by Ellyanii keeping up the rear.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, both party members with still faces, they reached the large cobalt blue doors of Kali-kasha's chosen room for the day.

With a sullen face, Sam turned to Ellyanii, her hand placed on Ellyanii's before she had time to knock.

"I must talk with you. Sam's face was pleading, almost guilt ridden.

"Later. You have other duties to perform first"

"But"

"No" Ellyanii's voice firm and commanding silenced Sam.

"Kali-Kasha. She is here"

After a rustle of fabric, the doors opened, Kali-Kasha stood in the doorway, hands forward, beckoning Sam in.

"Ely, Go to Tamara, tell her its time. The plan must commence as soon as possible."

Ellyanii nodded her head and with a swish of black silk, the graceful form disappeared round a corridor.

"Come in, come in. Welcome" Kali-Kasha held out her hand, shaking it gently, as if Sam was meant to hold it. Her soft pale hand reached out and took the taller, more intimidating woman's hand.

Kali-Kasha's cold fingers wrapped round Sam's hand like a serpent type creature, luring her into its lair.

"You wanted me?"

"Yes"

"What for, if I may ask?"

"I know about your dreams"

Sam stopped moving. Her hand falling limp by her side and her eyes looking to the floor.

"Don't worry. They are perfectly normal. They were implanted into your head.

"Implanted"

"When you were taken"

"I don't understand"

"Come here and sit with me" Sam moved. "When you were taken from us, stolen from us, the people who took you, implanted false memories into your head. They made you believe you were part of their team, back on another planet"

"But why?"

"You are a valuable asset to our planets status in the galaxy. After all, without you, we would fail. Are you ready to commit to our cause?"

Sam's eyes looked to the floor. She had no reason to not believe this woman; after all, she believed that this woman was telling the truth. Sam looked up to the Kali's face, then nodded her head. "anything"

"You are truly one of us my sister!" Kali-kasha smiled then leaned into Sam, wrapping her arms round her and hugging her tight.

"Now, come"

A few hours later, Sam followed Kali-kasha into a new room. Pursuing her through the large coloured hallways and doors. Sam was taken into a new room, one that she had never been to before. The room was made from a dark black stone, with a large window like space at the top letting light flow down in torrents into the room.

Kali smiled as she pushed Sam forward. "Go. Work"

Sam looked into the room. Her eyes started at the ceiling, her pupils following the long thick chain that hung. Then, in the centre of the room hung a figure. Hanging by the arms, dressed in nothing more than a thin cloth round his waist, slung low over his hips. She walked forward, facing the figure and slowly coming into realisation. The stature in front of her was the one that had been told to her by Sister Kali-kasha, as the one that had taken her and tortured her. And she knew exactly what she had to do back.

From the large glass panel that covered the distance of the left wall, Tamara and Ellyanii observed Sam and Jack. Their laughter was punctuated by the swift entrance of Kali-Kasha.

"So, Ladies, do you think she can do it?" Kali asked, as she took a seat between her three subordinated.

"I have much faith in her ability, but whether she can actually carry out punishment and torture, I don't know" Ely smiled, as she supported her head with her hand. Her body was tilted forward as she watched with a gleam in her eyes.

"Well, I don't know how she would want to hurt him, I couldn't, but then again, I don't believe the same things a her. But, I am still at the same level of belief as Ely. I am not sure." Tamara looked from Kali, to the window, her eyes glowing just as Ely's.

"Shall we watch then?" kali turned her high majestic features back to the window.

Sam eyes went from corner to corner in the room. At her left was a large window, through this she could see into another room. An empty one, with nothing but a bed and a small table. Then on her right was a large table, the top covered with small implements. Each looking as nasty as the last.

Just looking at these weapons and instruments light something inside her. Like a small spark of some kind. It started off small, then grew and grew, till she was drawn straight to them. As her hand went towards them, her eyes were drawn to some sort of box. The outside was carved out of some sort of ivory like stone, and it rattled. As she shook it lightly, the figure in the middle of the room moved. He had heard the noise.

She walked slowly over to him. Her skirt trailed softly behind her. As she walked, the body moved, his blindfolded face turning towards the sound.

As she walked nearer and nearer, jacks body moved with his head. His feet just touched the floor, so it was a little harder for him to turn than he thought it would be.

In a matter of seconds, she was only a foot away. Her face moved closer. She could feel his ragged breathing tickling her face.

"Who's the..." He never got to finish, before Sam's face fell forward, her lips locking to his, and her mouth working in time with his. Then gently, her face left his and she stood back. He would recognise those lips anywhere.

"Carter, is that you?" He asked, licking his lips and tilting his head upwards.

At that remark, her hand flew forward, leaving a large red slap mark on his right cheek. "I am not one of you" She spat in disgust.

In a swirl of pale blue cloth, her body turned, angrily striding to the table, where she searched through the specific items till she found exactly what she was looking for.

Pulling a small knife from its scabbard she smiled, then walked back to him.

"I cant believe you fooled me. I cant believe you made me believe, that I was one of you. You put these false memories in my head. FALSE! Not real. And I refuse to be played with in that way"

Jack was stunned. He chocked on the words that he was about to say. After a second of her ranting, he forced them out.

"Sam! What exactly are you talking about? Nothing about what you used to believe is false. Nothing."

"SILENCE. Don't interrupt me. You have no idea. So don't say anything. If have even a whisper erupt from those lips, then I will cut them off, as well as 'other' things." Jack almost squirmed in his skin. He had never ever heard her talk like that. It wasn't Sam. It sounded like Sam, it smelt like Sam, hell, it even tasted like Sam. But it wasn't her.

Sam moved back towards Jack, the knife dangling carelessly between her fingers.

She was humming to herself slowly, un-nerving Jack completely. It wasn't the sweet childlike humming, it was more the sort of noise you would hear in a Psychotherapy clinic.

As she reached him, she placed the point of the knife at the base of his naked spine. Twisting the blade slowly, she smiled as Jack gasped. The blade had pierced his flesh and was slowly screwing itself into his body. With another miniscule groan, barely audible, she slid the knife up slowly, creating a small path of blood reaching all the way from the base of his spine, to the back of his hairline. She then traced the blade down from his left shoulder, down his torso that Tamara had taken so much pleasure from, then down to his bellybutton, and then back up the centre of his chest to the base of his chin.

"Am I really your carter now. Well, Am I?" She purred, as she then lifted the knife from his chin to the base of the blindfold. Where she slipped it inside and without touching the skin, split the blindfolded, exposing the top of his face.

His eyes blinked open, adjusting to the now bright streams of light that flooded the room.

For one instant, it wasn't the pain that made him voiceless; it was Sam's appearance. The rough months that they had been off base, had grown out her hair, it was now resting on her chest, in blonde waves. Who'd'a'thought Carter's hair was wavy? Then there was the dress. Wow. If they ever, ever left this god-forsaken planet, that dress was defiantly coming. The skirts hung low from her hips, reaching to the floor. It was connected to the front by a thin strip of diamantes that reached from about 4 and a half inches under her navel, all the way up to the centre of her chest, that was covered in a strip of fabric that again, didn't really leave that much to imagination. This was then connected to her neck in a sort of almost halter-neck fashion, by another strip of diamantes. It was very, well, very un-Carter.

"Impressed? You should be. As they have told me, it took them quite a while to mend my body from the horrors of what you did to it"

Jacks jaw dropped. They had changed her, as he had thought. But this, was much more serious. They had actually made her believe that he was the bad one.

"I never expected it to work this well," Laughed Kali-Kasha as she clapped her hands and watched the display unfold in front of her. "And she succumbed to us so quickly, I never thought it was possible."

"With due respect," Interrupted Ellyanii, "The speed of the change could be due to the unknown chemical that was found to be flowing through her blood stream."

Kali-Kasha smiled at the comment made by her subordinate sister. "Well spoken Sister, well spoken."

Kali-Kasha looked over to Tamara. When the knife blade had first touched jack, she could see the twinge in Tamara's face. She didn't like the fact that he was being tortured at the beginning, but now that his very blood had started to flow, collecting in puddles on the floor beneath him, she had started to enjoy the 'show' and was sitting wide eyed, with her mouth slightly opened.

Then, as Tamara looked further through the glass, she saw the very colour of his blood, and lifted her hand to her red lips.

"Oh My Goddess, He bleeds"

"Well," Smiled Ellyanii, "Aren't we the observant one?"

"No, no, no, he bleeds Red, and not pale red, crimson red, bright. I want some of it. To keep. As a reminder." Tamara turned to Kali-kasha, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Take some when Samantha is finished. Not before"

Tamara clapped her hands together in a sort of sadistic joy and turned her head back to the glass.

Ely simply watched, enjoying the sight of someone else doing the torturing instead of her.

After hours and hours of beating, slapping and punching, Jack's body was exhausted. After another small boxful of objects had been used on Jack, he knew he couldn't stand it anymore. His Major, His Carter, His Sam, was beating the crap outta him.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked, as she moved her head closer, kneeling slightly so she could talk to him at eye level.

"Just Great. Thanks for asking" He spat. Blood dripping from the end of his nose, the blood itself coming from a large blow to his head.

He was pretty sure a few of his ribs were broken, his nose wasn't, but was bleeding. His lip had split, and his legs couldn't support him anymore. But apart from these injuries, the only others, was a long and thin bleeding hollow down his torso and spine and to his chin.

He was physically and mentally tired. He had been pushing his mental limits way beyond normal boundaries. The pain wasn't much. He could handle it all. But what really hurt, what cut him to the bone, was the fact that it was Sam. He believed that he cared about her more than he should. And he was the one person left in his life that he cared about more than any others, and here she was. Almost as evil as a snakehead.

As she stood behind him, removing the final set of three-inch needles that she had imbedded in his back, each receiving a sharp intake of breath and a small murmured curse, he closed his eyes.

As the last needle was pulled out, his body sagged. All the weight was on his wrists. Sam could tell that he was exhausted, Jack could tell that she wasn't going to give up that easily. The only way he could make her stop, was to make her remember. Make her aware that everything she remembered, was true, and that they were friends, and that they didn't belong here, and that she needed to let him go.

As she walked to the other end of the room, back to the table, he turned his body round to face her.

"Why don't you remember? How can you not remember anything. Anything at all. They have brainwashed you"

"No, for the first time they have made me see clearly. Do you see me following orders? Do you see yourself in charge here?" Sam called as she found the same knife she had before.

Jack had to change his tactics. She obviously associated him with all her problems. "Do you not remember Cassie, or Janet. What about Hammond. Jesus Sam. How about coffee, chocolate. Anything from home. How about your Father. You remember him? Jacob. Selmak. Thor?" He was stabbing in the dark. He didn't know if she would ever remember anything.

As she listened to him, She sighed. The pictures that were racing through her head. Different people, places, memories. Hardly any bad faces, only happy ones. There were some serious faces, but again, hardly any angry ones.

She picked up the knife with a small bottle of Erio's alcohol substitute and walked over to jack. Taking a large swig from the bottle she screamed loudly.

"So many faces, so many, memories. But they are fake. My sisters have told me what is real, and I know that I can trust them. You are lying."

"No. I'm not. They are lying to you Sam. I, well, I" His voice was nothing more than a deep and husky drawl. "I care for you. Very much. Just, come back"

She felt like screaming again. But instead, she lashed out. The knife once more tasting Jack's blood. But she had split his palm open. His blood flowing strongly, running down his arms, then down his back in small tributaries.

Jack winced. But this was not enough to make him give up.

"Sam. I care about you. More than you will ever know" He repeated. His voice barely able to be heard.

She lashed out again, this time getting another palm, the same happening as the last. With another wince, he closed his eye. His fists balled, trying to slow the blood flow. As he winced, she took the cork from the small bottle. After another sip she poured the bottle slowly over his hands, then down his head. Everywhere that he had a small cut, graze or wound became alive. Burning with fire that seemed unquenchable.

Jack could have groaned, but he would not let it leave his mouth. Through clenched teeth, he lifted his head to talk to her. "Use your commonsense Sam. You know as well as I do, that if I had ever hurt you, then, then I would lay down my life in you hands. You can do whatever you want. But this is not right. Considering the facts."

Sam had large tears flowing from her eyes down her blood stained cheeks. Washing small clean paths through his red. Once more, for the last time, she swung her arm out, the knife glinting in the thick light.

Jacks body fell to the floor. His hands apart. Her swinging the knife had cut through the rope that bound his hands, and had cut through the rope that connected him to the hanging chain.

He put his hands forward, to steady himself as he tried to stand. Now that his arms were loose at his sides, he rolled onto his back. Sam stood with her back to him. The bottle had fallen to the floor, and smashed. The thick blue liquid running in all directions, mixing with Jacks blood to form a thick purple shimmery stain on the floor.

"Sam" He whispered. She wrapped her arms around herself. Still, the front half of her was invisible to him. Using all the strength he could gather, he silently pushed himself up onto his feet. His body slowly swaying as he stepped closer and closed the gap between them.

As he stood only behind her, he could hear her crying. He could hear her gentle sobs as she tried to remember. He knew she was trying, maybe not for him, but for herself.

He then slowly, placed his hands on her shoulders.

At that moment, Sam's body spun, round. Hitting him with such a force that he really didn't know what hit him. Her body toppled over, straight onto him.

At that specific second, three things happened. The first being that their lips connected, both embracing each other. The second being, that as they fell, the knife that had been in Sam's hand, had once again, for its last time tasted blood and connected with flesh. And the third, being that Sam, or Major Carter as she now knew herself, remembered. She remembered everything. It was the same similar effect as being hit on the head during amnesia.

They both felt pain. Both in two different reasons.

They both felt the wetness and the warmness of the blood that flowed between them, neither at that specific moment, knowing exactly who it belonged to.

The person who avoided the blade knew not of it stabbing deeply into the other person, and the person who had felt the blades cold steel, felt no need to mention it.

They just enjoyed the moment that was shared between them. There was no need for words. Just closeness.

As the two people lay on the floor, they knew, that they were loosing each other.


	10. Everybody Hurts, Sometimes

As the two people lay on the floor, they knew, that they were loosing each other.

Sam and Jack released each other.

Sam rolled onto Jacks right side, then realised that she was no longer holding the knife.

The weight of Sam off Jack caused him to groan, then move his hand to his stomach, to find the handle of the blade, imbedded deeply into his stomach. There was only one word that sprang to mind. "Crap" He groaned again.

Sam rolled onto her front, eyes looking straight to Jack, then to the slowly growing circle of blood, surrounding her knife hilt. "Sir!" She called as she moved closer. Jack had closed his eyes.

As his breathing slowed, Sam started to Panic. "Shit. Shit. Shit!" She moved her hand to the hilt of the blade, touching the gold of the tip lightly.

"Don't even think about it Sam" He groaned, opening one eye.

"But Sir, you've been stabbed"

"By you Carter. You"

Sam blinked. Her eyes widening. "What? That's impossible."

"Take a look at my stomach Sam. The knife, the blood, it was you" Jack moved his left hand to touch her, Sam backed away. "But I cant of, I mean, I would never" As soon as the words had left her mouth, her eyes closed and she saw. Not everything, not even half. But she saw herself, pulling needles from his back. And she was, well she was laughing and smiling as she did it. She looked like she was having fun.

As her eyes opened, they filled with tears.

"it wasn't your fault." Jack said. Eyes closing again. The bleeding was slowing as he lay, mainly because the knife was so far in, that it was like a cork in a bottle, if you took out the cork, then the liquid would flow out. If you removed the knife, then out would come the blood.

"But It was. I wasn't strong enough, I should have resisted it. I should have stopped myself, I should have"

Jack cut her off, once again reaching for her.

"You could do nothing. It wasn't your fault. But, Carter, did you have to slam it all the way in."

Carter crawled away, recoiling from his touch.

As they sat, Sam crying in front of her CO, Jack groaning as he lay there dying, the doors opened. Three people emerging.

Tamara, in her pale purple gown.

Ellyanii in her ruby red skirt and chain straps round her chest.

And then the mother of all things evil. Kali-Kasha, her deep emerald dress, flowing from her neck, down to the floor.

Tamara stood to the left, Ellyanii to the right, and kali-Kasha in the centre. All three with large wide smiles across their faces. Kali-Kasha started to clap. Her delicate hands applauding the view.

"I must say Sister, that you have exceeded our expectations. Brave, brave girl."

She looked from her left to her right. Tamara, then Ellyanii.

"Girls, you can play now"

Tamara leapt forward, springing straight to Jacks side, her hand going form his chest.

"Don't you even dare!" Sam cried as she crawled forward back to Jack.

"Dare to do what? This?" Tamara leant forward, kissing Jack briefly.

In a matter of seconds, Sam had flung herself forward knocking Tamara to the floor, hitting her with fist after fist.

Sam was crying, Tamara was punching back. Together they rolled across the floor. A mess of Purple and Blue fabric. Ellyanii was watching wide eyed.

Tamara was on top, throwing all her weight into punches that went smacking straight into Sam's stomach.

"Leave her alone" Came a gruff voice from behind. Tamara missed the hint, and delivered another blow into Sam's stomach.

Jack's hand moved to the back of Tamara's head, and he pulled a handful of ringlets. Tamara's body falling back from Sam's.

In a rage, Tamara screamed, then with her right hand took a firm grip on the knife in Jack's stomach.

"No" Sam screamed. Tamara grinned, then ripped the knife from Jacks stomach. The blood was instant, the laughter was neurotic and Sam was crying.

Sam jumped forward, straddling Jacks thighs, she pressed her hands onto his wound. His blood pumping fast and thick through her fingers.

"Jack" She whispered.

"Just let I go Carter. Let it go"

Tamara was sitting on the floor cross legged, with the knife that was in Jack, flicking between her fingers.

Ellyanii groaned.

"Look Darling," She said as she strode forward. "Lets cut this goodbye down a little."

She stood right behind Sam, bending down she placed a tanned hand on Sam's shoulder.

"He is going to die. And there is nothing you, or I, or he can do about it."

Sam held her hands to Jacks stomach.

"Move now" Ely commanded. Sam shook her head, not moving. "Fine, my way then" Ely reached forward, wrapped her hand in Sam's hair. Then with a large tug, dragged Sam across the floor, off his body.

Jack lifted his head slightly. "Sam, find Daniel and Teal'c, and get back to the ga.."

He was silenced by a shoe coming straight towards him and crushing his throat.

"Silence little man. You are lucky you are still alive. Or maybe not, not with what Tamara is going to do to you"

Ellyanii dragged Sam's body, starting to pull it down the first flight of stairs. As Sam twisted and turned, her hair gripped tight. Sam leaned forward, and with a free hand gripped Ellyanii's wrist. She then sunk her white teeth straight into Ely's arm. Her canines biting so hard, she could feel the metallic tang of blood and the ripping of flesh.

Ellyanii released Sam's hair with a feline hiss, her hand in automatic recoil hitting Sam with a blow that could crush iron. Sam flew across the corridor, her body hitting the stone and crumpling at the floor.

"You little Earthen Bred Whore, lowest of the low" Ellyanii screamed, her voice trailing off into her native tongue, but was obviously not something to be repeated.

Sam scrambled from her position, her feet flying underneath her as if they couldn't carry her fast enough. Her torn and bloody dress trailing behind her like a banner caught in wind.

She smashed through the doors, falling to her knees, her body still in propulsion sliding alone the floor. Her body came to a halt at the back of Tamara's legs.

Tamara rose her hand as if to hit Sam.

"Leave her" Kali-Kasha smiled. "There is nothing she can do now. We might as well get more pain out of her this way, than leave her unknowing." Kali smiled. "Tamara here now" Tamara shifted and walked to the wall and stood next to Kali-Kasha.

Sam looked over at jack. Her first immediate action was her hand racing forward and finding a very low pulse in O'Neill's neck.

"No, No. No!" She shouted. "Jack. COLONEL!"

Jack's breathing became hardly audible. As Sam tried her best to keep him warm and alive in his semi-unconscious state. Ely walked in the room behind Sam.

Her wrist hung at her side. The bite clearly visible as streams of jet ebony blood ran in torrents down her hand and dripped on the floor.

Sam was holding jack. Her face buried into his chest. She felt completely helpless. She couldn't stop the bleeding. She knew it was helpless. He was going to die.

"How does it feel, the pain inside. The complete and utter desperation you must be feeling." Ely smiled.

"Your love. He is dying. His life is slowly ebbing away. And you know what. You did it. Its all because you succumb to us. You let us use you. You are weak. You should be in his place. Dying slowly, painfully."

Sam groaned as Ely continued. Trying to block out most of the insults.

"They say that it's the feeling in your lower body that starts to go first, then the pain slowly spreads upwards, wrapping itself like a large serpent round his chest, and lungs and heart, that big loving heart, Tamara tells me he was very, very loving.

"No. No, he wouldn't do it on purpose. You forced him, some kind of mind trick, control, whatever. It wasn't him. And I wasn't me"

"On the contrary, he was quite himself". He was fed up with waiting for you. He eventually decided that the wait wasn't worth it."

Jacks body stirred under her. His lips parted to speak and she leant in, her ear against them.

"Sam........................I........................I............" He never got to finish his sentence. Jack's body beneath her was lifeless, an icy husk, his breathing still, his great generous lovely heart stopped forever.

Sam let out a heart rendering cry. Her arms wrapped round Jacks chest. She sat up, opened her mouth to say something before she was silenced.

"We'll be keeping a close eye and check on you Samantha Carter of the Earth's Airforce"

Everything Sam knew turned to darkness as she her head fell to the floor.


End file.
